A story, a Tree, and The Stars
by kittypet14
Summary: Natsu wants to make Lucy's third year at Fairy Tail special with a surprise gift, a story he wrote, but what's he to do when he has to learn what Mirajane calls 'correct grammar' and keep the story a secret from Lucy?


**ME: Updating again! So happy! -Ahem- I feel so HAPPY. **

**HAPPY: Huh? Oh yeah, Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail, she used to wish she did though, but that all stopped when she realized she'd probably just ruin it. No one can make an awesome manga like Hiro Mashima. On to the story!**

* * *

"Mirajane, this is too hard, and frustrating, and stupid, like, as in Gray stupid, and, and, . . . hard! Why, why the hell do I have to do this?''

Currently, Natsu was sitting at the counter, a quill in his right hand, and paper in front of him. Mirajane rolled her eyes, why were Dragon slayers so stubborn?

"Natsu, it's not that hard, it's just that you're not paying attention to me! Now listen, For the hundredth time, You have to have a verb, a helping verb, a preposition, correct punctuation, correct spelling, no slang, and a subject in all of your sentences. Don't look at me like that, you're the one who wanted to learn how to write a story. Listen! Write the next sentence in your story, . . . . No, that doesn't make any sense! Erza, come here, now tell, me, does 'He got hesitated' sound like a correct sentence? See Natsu? I told you it wasn't correct, now write it over again. Don't whine, DO IT."

Why did there have to be rules in writing? . . . How did Lucy do it?

Natsu grumbled, he had just wanted to write a story about another one of His and Lucy's and Happy's adventures. It would have made a great 3 year anniversary present for Lucy, she just adored stories, it would have been the most awesomest and epicest thing, like, ever, that is, until Mirajane spotted him and ruined it. Yup, today was Lucy's 3rd year, officially in Fairy Tail, also the day when she first met Natsu and Happy. He smiled at the memory.

He stretched, he would have been done right now, only if it weren't for Mira. Right now, he'd rather be with Lucy, hanging out. . . . . together. " -atsu, are you listening? You need to put a period after every sentence. You know what one looks like, Erza, Erza, Natsu is Mocking me, do I look like I want to be mocked? ARRGH! Natsu, this is impossible! He doesn't listen to me Erza, It's very annoying and frustrating! He is being very rude, I'm just trying to help him, but nooo, he doesn't want my help, instead, Natsu is being a big fat,-"

"What did Natsu do to get Mirajane so worked up?" A voice that could be recognized as Lucy's came from the front doors of the guild.

Natsu whipped his head around, Crap! This wasn't good, she would find out about his gift and ruin the surprise! Natsu scanned the guild for an escape route, but found none. He was surely doomed. Lucy walked closer, ignoring Mira's protests. Natsu could feel her and even smell her standing behind him.

"Ne, Natsu, whatcha doing? Are you, writing something? Can I see?" He jumped at the sudden contact of skin when Lucy placed her hand on his shoulder. He hurriedly covered the papers with his arms. "Natsu, are you hiding something, . . . . . . . Se-cret?" She asked teasingly as she attempted to lift up one of his arms.

Natsu, think, this is for Lucy, the surprise is at stake, this is bad, I'm being tempted, no, seduced, must not give in to the brown eyes, no, her soft face, eyelashes, so long, her mouth, NO! Stop it! You're making it worse! "Don't look at Me!~" . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Natsu suddenly got an idea, "Lucy, look out, behind you!" Lucy turned quickly, expecting a thrown table or chair to be flying her way, only to see the amused guild members watching the scene unfold from behind her. "Natsu, wha-?" She heard a crinkling sound, like someone was crumpling up paper, she turned to see Natsu stuffing paper in his mouth.

Chew, . . . . Swallow. Safe.

Mirajane face planted several times on the counter. _All that work, gone._

Erza watched, bemused, but wary ._ . . . I wonder if the cake store is still open? . . What kind of cake? . . . All the possibilities. . . . . No! Strawberry. Of course strawberry. No other cake can compare. . . . Except for chocolate . . ._

Lucy just stared. _He ate it, the paper. Why?_

He did it, he actually did it, he ate the papers, the secret was safe! Natsu grinned, he had saved the papers, now he just had to figure out how to get them . . . out . . . .

_Damn It Natsu! You just ate Lucy's present. Ate it, A-T-E it. Ruined, you're gonna have to start from scratch again. With Mira yelling at you. Again. For two hours. Damn It!_

"Natsu, hello, Earthland to Natsu, are you there?" Natsu awoke from his train of thought to see Lucy staring at him with a concerned face. "What are you trying to do? And what were those papers?" Lucy asked. Natsu felt the blood go up to his face, he ate paper in front of Lucy. . . . . Why was he embarrassed about that? He's done lots of weird things in front of Lucy, why should now be any different?

Natsu, feeling pissed at himself, replied "What? Those papers were nothing. Nothing at all. You should really stop assuming things. . . . . Stop trying to tempt me with your big brown eyes! Damn It, stop tempting me, I won't tell you what those papers were. They are gone now, face it Lucy, they are gone. Never to be seen again. All the work I put into it, gone just like that. How easily the things that you care about can be taken away just like that. That easily. Life is not fair Luce, that, that my friend is the moral of the story. My papers, They are irreplaceable, don't assume that I can write it again. Stop assuming things, you can't always assume everything Lucy. Gods. For reals here. Like, seriously."

Lucy stared. What was he spouting about now? Natsu stood up abruptly, slammed his chair up against the table and stalked off towards a corner of the guild that was nearly empty.

"Um, is any one else here concerned about his mental health?" Lucy asked after Natsu was a safe distance away, and sighed when just about everyone raised their hands in the air. That was to be expected.

She shook her head. Something was really wrong with Natsu, he was acting weird. Strange. Odd. Different than usual. Freaky. Unusual, actually. The point was, she was determined to find out why.

Natsu just stared into the table, in disbelief at his own stupidity. He knew that he wasn't as smart as Lucy, but he knew that this was hands down the stupidest thing that he had ever committed. He had just devoured the present for Lucy, the one that took him hours to write correctly, as Mirajane said. All 3 pages, gone.

He stared into the wood, looking at the faint streaks of wood that dipped into the table, chips of it were missing here and there. No doubt from the numerous fights they had, being thrown here and there, it was surprising that they were still intact, you'd think they'd be broken now. Sturdy.

He heard footsteps approach him, no doubt Lucy coming to see what was the matter. He looked at her, she observed him. She lifted her hand to gently touch his head. "You, . . . you don't seem to have a fever. Hmm. . . ." She trailed off, going into her 'thinking mode' He looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed in, a slight blush on her cheeks for no apparent reason at all, and her eyes were looking straight back at him. He blushed, slightly, if he could add, under her intense gaze. She suddenly said "Natsu, come eat with me." He shook his head, still depressed about the stupid act that he committed. "Let's go fishing." Another shake of the head. "Natsu, you are accompanying me on a walk, right now." She grabbed his hand, tugged him up, and power walked towards the doors.

"H-hey, Lu-Lucy, wher-" She looked back at him as she pushed open the door, blinding him with the bright Sun that showered her blonde locks with light. "Come on, It'll be fun." Before the doors closed, Natsu heard, with his super hearing many comments such as "Ooh! Lu-Chan's story plots are going to be so 'interesting' now!", "Looks like Bunny Girl finally had the Flame Idiot make a move.", " Is Natsu actually, blushing?" and "What? Natsu, the dense stupid one, is going out with Lucy? The idiot, dense pink haired one with daddy problems? That one?" The last one was obviously from Gray, but still, it made him blush. He had thought of the possibility of them being, together. But, was it that obvious to everyone else?

Natsu, who was thinking a lot of things, was interrupted by Lucy, who asked him where they should walk to. He shrugged, spending time with her was better, even if they were just mindlessly walking around. ''Well, then, uh, where can we go?" Lucy wondered, and soon got an idea. She suddenly stood up straight from her thinking position and spun around whilst her hand was covering her eyes. She pointed her foot out and kicked off her flip flop. It landed pointing toe first towards the direction of the river canals. "That's the way we go!" She announced as she walked to retrieve her shoe. Natsu smiled, having Lucy around was the best.

Lucy smiled contently as she watched the almost about to set sun make sparkles across the calm waves of the canal. Natsu just looked hungrily at the nearby cafes and shops to the left. The walked along, just watching and noticing the daily occurrences that occurred every day in Magnolia. The fisherman that warned Lucy to be careful, kids playing loudly at the fountain, ladies chattering softly to each other in the shop windows. It was a quiet peaceful day all in all. Natsu still felt really bad about Lucy's present, so he tried to apologize. "Lucy, I'm sorry." This sentence set her off. "Why? What did you do this time? . . . . Please don't tell me, . . . . Oh no, you didn't! Those were shoes that cost me three whole missions! Three! With you people! It was hard, and now you ruined my shoes, didn't you? Natsu, you are so dead!" Before Lucy could strangle him half to death, Natsu held her hands and explained, scared that Lucy was actually going to strangle him for shoes. Shoes. Women were confusing things.

"No! No, I didn't destroy your shoes. I was just apologizing for something that you will learn about later. I can't tell you what it was, it wasn't anything of yours, yet. But, something happened to it. So I'm sorry." This made Lucy curious. "Natsu, what was the thing that you were talking about?" Lucy asked, Natsu looked away. "N-Nothing, It was a stupid idea anyway." Lucy grabbed his wrist. "Natsu, if it was from you, I'm sure it wasn't too stupid. Tell me." Her hair was lightly tossed in the breeze, her eyes sparkled in excitement, her lips curved up into a smile. She was sparkling.

_Natsu, resist!_ _Don't give in! You can, can, . . . . Damn it! You cannot keep it a secret anymore!_

"Fine! It was supposed to be a present for your 3rd year at Fairy Tail! It was supposed to be a surprise! But you had to be all persistent! And sparkly! And all that other stuff!" Natsu shut his eyes. She released his hand and put it under her chin, thinking. "Natsu," She asked softly, " Where is this present now?" This sentence set him off once again.

"I am so sorry Lucy! I-I-I ate it! I t wasn't on purpose, it just happened! I had it all planned out, then Mira came, and she got mad, then Erza came, and then you came, and then, and then . . . . I did the unspeakable," He whispered as he brought his hands up to his eyes, which were as wide as plates, "I ate it." Lucy stared.

"I'm so sorry!" He said once again, this time, looking at Lucy. "I wanted it to be perfect, because it was for you, and stuff." Lucy blushed, and noted that Natsu also had the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks. She hummed happily as she again grabbed Natsu's wrist and proceeded walking towards a bridge. The bridge was fairly empty, not including a stray cat. Lucy decided to go under the bridge, where they could talk a little more privately. She sat on a patch of grass and Natsu seated himself beside her. Lucy started, "Natsu, thank you, even though you did eat it, it's the thought that counts. Besides, you said you already knew where it was going, so, can you tell me about it now?" Natsu stopped breathing.

He had planned to give the story to her, and run and hide out for a few days. But to tell to her face, directly, more importantly, now? This was too much. After all, wouldn't you be embarrassed about having to say something that you barely had the guts to admit in writing? "Pretty, beautiful please?" Lucy asked, hands dangerously close to both of his. He eyed them, wanting, but dreading physical contact. "Please?" She asked as she stared into his onyx orbs. Damn it! Lucy was tempting, no, seducing him a lot today! "Mmmm! Uh, . . . . . . . . I can't! I don't wanna! I don't have to! I'll just write it again and give it to you, then you can go and read it to yourself, without showing anyone and stuff!" Natsu looked away stubbornly, but blushing, which Lucy found very cute. "Please? Pretty, pretty please? With, uh, fire on top?" Lucy looked up hopefully at him. Again, for the 100th time today, he gave in. "Ugh, . . . . Fine! It's not going to be as awesome and epic as the other one, but, just remember that you wanted to hear it!" Lucy made herself as comfortable as possible and listened.

**NATSU'S STORY**

**Okay, um, there were two bestest friends in the whole wide world, and they were walking to a tree that was in a grassy place. One of them, was named Lucy, she was a princess, a nice one, but she was different from the other princesses, she wasn't afraid to get dirty, and she valued friendship more than anything else. Her best friend was named Natsu, an awesome person who was way better than some ice stripper who will not be named in this story because it is way too awesome for it to be ruined by an idiot. . . . . Anyway, they had another friend, named Happy. They would always be together on some awesome adventure, and they were always having fun. But, . . . . but, one day, something started to change. Happy, who was somehow annoyingly right, said that someday the awesome Natsu would inevitably, uh, he would, uh, um . . . . . . . . . he would, he would. . . . . . . . . inevitably, do, . . . . . . he would, he would, he wou-**

**Interruption**

"He would inevitably what?" Lucy asked, wanting to know what happened next. Natsu looked at her, a blush staining his cheeks red. "F-Fine, I will tell you, b-but, you have to promise to not make me say it again, cause I'm only going to say it once." Lucy nodded, eager to hear what happened next. Natsu slowly covered his eyes with his scarf, and covered his ears with his hands. ''Natsu, are you going to start playing ninja or somethi-" Natsu started ''He would inevitably fall in love with the princess because she was so awesome and stuff, so he wouldn't be able to resist, and the cat was right, cause he did, and, and, and, and, stuff!" He shouted, not aware that Lucy had gone to a light pink blush, to a full red, really red blush that contrasted with her hair.

''N-Natsu, d-d-d-d-do y-you really, r-really, . . . . . . . . . . .?" She trailed off, unable to speak, was this really real? Like, is this really sucky reality? It couldn't be, Natsu, the childish Natsu that she knew, the densest person in all of Fiore, was confessing and actually returning her feelings? Today was unreal. It couldn't be real, could it?

Natsu slowly unraveled his scarf, anticipating a rejection, but instead, he found himself in an embrace by Lucy. Lucy, the person who he was sure would reject him, was now, hugging him? All he could do was hug her back, after all, he did love her. "I-I've been waiting forever to hear those words." Lucy whispered into his ear, making him shiver. She hugged him tighter, and whispered, "I Love You Too." Natsu could feel the happiness reach all the way to the tips of his toes, as they embraced for a long time, taking in the given silence between, focusing on only each other as the sun started to set. Natsu was lot in her scent, and the next tie he opened his eyes, it was dark out. The stars were shining brightly, it was wonderful. He noticed Lucy was holding his hand as she stared at the bright lights, she then spoke, 'Hey, Natsu, you know, you never exactly finished you're story, -yawn- How does it end?" Natsu smiled as she laid her head on his chest, he leaned back on the tree to make their position more comfortable. "I guess we'll just have to find out." He grinned as he took her by surprise with a sweet, chaste kiss. Little did they know, Lucy was going to have a lot to explain to her stellar spirits the next time she called them out. For now, they floated in their happiness, wishing it would never end. And it never did.

* * *

**Me: I didn't really like the ending, but yeah. Please Review!**


End file.
